mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamitaro Ankokuji (Shin)
Inspector Yamitaro Ankokuji is the warden of the Atami police station. He calls himself a Messenger of State Power and takes it upon himself to keep the peace of Atami. After a case involving Juzo Kabuto, the inspector becomes a recurring character in Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen. Appearance Inspector Ankokuji's appearance is based on how he appeared in the manga, a large man with shoulder length black hair and eyes, usually wearing a fedora and trench coat. Personality Inspector Ankokuji is a policeman of the law dedicated to keeping the peace of Atami, investigating the disappearances of people around the Kabuto household while also not jumping to conclusions like blaming Juzo for those disappearances. Witnessing firsthand the dangers of Dr. Hell and his Mechanical Beasts, Ankokuji put his faith into the Mazinger Z to deal with them to prevent further threats to Atami. Like his counterpart in Mazinger Angels, the Inspector is a chain smoker, occasionally smoking a cigarette where it is appropriate. He also has an attraction to a reprogrammed Gamia Q3, which he calls "my honey". Abilities As part of his training in the police force, Ankokuji is trained in martial arts like boxing and karate. He is also adept in firearms, including the kind that use liquid chemicals instead of bullets. History Inspector Ankokuji went to the Kabuto house to investigate the disappearances around the area while also becoming a bodyguard to Juzo. When the culprit of the disappearances, Baron Ashura appeared and attacked them, Juzo sent out the Hover Pilder to his grandson Koji Kabuto before he and Ankokuji left. Pursued by the Iron Masks, Juzo is injured while the Inspectors helps him until they are carried by one the the Mazinger Z's fists back to the robot. The Inspector watches in amazment by the power of the Mazinger Z before noticing that Juzo died from his injuries while watching Koji have the Mazinger go on a rampage. When the carnage was over, it looked like Inspector arrested Koji for having some part in the destruction of Atami. But the real Inspector Ankokuji was resting at the Kurogane House, and the one who had Koji imprisoned was Baron Ashura in disguise. As the Inspector was thrown into battle after falling on the Hover Pilder, he assists in the counterattack. After this, the Inspector would appear at times including the trip to Schtroheim Heinrich's castle in Germany where he tried to find out about the Gamia Q that appeared earlier. As Dr. Hell's forces intercepted them, Koji fought them off with the Mazinger while Ankokuji infiltrated the Ashura Corps to rescue Shiro who was caught by them. He becomes attracted to a reactivated Gamia Q3. The android tells the inspector to leave before the room surges with energy, which was too late. For a while, it was thought that he and Gamia Q3 were dead but they survived after receiving help from Kenzo Kabuto. While Gamia Q3 was reprogrammed to help Tsubasa Nishikiori, she felt that Kenzo could not be trusted and had some of her employees imprison Ankokuji and Gamia Q3 in the Photon Power Laboratory until it was attacked by Viscount Pygman. They shot the lieutenant with the same chemical used to decay the halves of Baron Ashura's body which caused Pygman to unveil his true appearance before he was killed by Blade. As Q3 wondered about Blade and his robot, Ankokuji assured her that it was another story before witnessing the 100 Rocket Punches from the Mazinger Z and the rise of the Mycenae Empire. Gallery AnkokujiShin.png Category:Anime Characters Category:Shin Mazinger Characters